List of Builds
Introduction This is just a page made to document the possible builds for different characters for the current version of Hack/Mine. The builds on this page will only have brief descriptions to explain what they are. If you want to look into them further, to find items, stat points allocation, item modifiers, look at the pages on the respective classes: Mage, Warrior, Ranger. Mage Mage builds are based off the different abilities. Therefore, there are only three possible ways of building an effective mage. Before I get into that however, it is important to note that the advantage of a mage is that his ability's damage does not scale off of his weapon so he can hold a pickax and deal as much damage as he would holding a wand. However the wand is usually used to counter the mage's inherent weakness which is elemental resist. All of the mage's abilities are locked into one element so when you face off a slime which resists your ability, you must rely on your wand of a different element to clear them. Breath of Fire Obviously, you will be focusing on the Breath of Fire skill. The skill deals good constant damage and has a knockback attached to it which allows you to use it safely against melee mobs. This skill has the lowest range amongst all the other mage skills. Breath of Fire mages are very easy to use and can clear dungeons reasonably quickly. All in all, Breath of Fire is a fun ability with great visuals, takes care of monsters quickly and is very beginner-friendly. Recommended race is Halfling. Charged Bolts Charged Bolts shoots out multiple projectiles when you cast them. As you put more points into Charged Bolts, you will be shooting out more and more projectiles. At close range, it is possible to shotgun them into a single enemy, dealing insane burst damage. Charged Bolts is similar to Breath of Fire, but offers more burst and really decent range. Charged bolts can also be used by beginners easily, but does require more skill than Breath of Fire as you have to learn to aim the Charged Bolts in such a way to chain hits on monsters, maximising damage. You also have to predict where monsters will be after the natural knockback on being damaged. However, it is not too difficult and should be manageable for anyone Charged Bolts also has really fun visuals and is extremely good at clearing towers and dungeons as there is no issue with range. Charged bolts also has more burst potential. Recommended race is Halfling. Lightning Lightning is an incredibly epic mage ability which involves calling down a brutally powerful lightning bolt to strike down enemies. Lightning hits at a single spot with a sizable AoE multiple times. Lightning deals unconditionally high base damage and provides good burst, unlike Charged Bolts which requires you to stand very close to the enemy and needs you to chain hit your projectiles. Note that, Lightning is the only mage ability that deals a huge burst of damage in one go and at a range as well, which is the main reason for why anyone would choose to spec into Lightning. The only major problem with lightning is that it can hit you as well and it hurts really bad. This problem is compounded by the fact that mage's get the least health from fortitude. Regardless, I strongly advise any lightning mage into spamming their stat points into Fortitude as Lightning has strong enough base damage already. A must-have item for this build is Blue Raspberry RIng Pop, which gives you +40% lightning resist per ring, as this item allows you to achieve +80% Lightning Resist when you have two, greatly reducing the damage Lightning does to you. Other recommended items would be Alternative Minimum Axe and Bastion for Lifesteal. Lightning has insane burst, is really fun, but is extremely dangerous. This ability is recommended for cautious and seasoned players who know their own limits well. Use at your own caution. Recommended race is Steve. As a point of reference, I am using a level 30 Lightning Mage at the moment and with both Blue Raspberry Ring Pops equipped, with enough armor to provide 35.5% protection, I am taking roughly 200 damage per Lightning cast. This has been reduced down from 1100 base damage. Combined with the lifesteal from Alternative Minimum Axe, I can sustain my lifepool somewhat, but I would still prefer to cast the ability at a range. Warrior Warrior is currently the most versatile class, allowing you to build in many different ways. This is because all of his damaging abilities scale off the weapon you are using, if you are using a bow, you will deal damage based on Dexterity. Same goes for Intelligence. For more insight as to why Intelligence and Dexterity, head to the Warrior page. The builds can be split into either Dexterity (Physical) or Intelligence (Elemental), which doubles the amount of builds you can try. Whirlwind Whirlwind is a stereotypical beginner ability as it hits for good damage 360 degrees around you with an average cooldown. Whirlwind lets you clear dungeons and towers with no difficulty and is quite potent. However, this ability is not as simple as it seems and this is because it also provides as a double jump which allows for multiple subtleties that are listed on the Warrior page. The only downside to this ability is it's limited range, making you easy prey for skeletons. Whirlwind is a great ability, easy to pick up yet still requiring skill if you are to use it to its full potential. Recommended race is Steve for health. Charge Charge is also quite beginner-friendly and is very fun to use. It has an insanely big AoE when you hit a mob, usually enough to clear the whole floor in a tower. It deals good damage and gives you insane mobility. Charge allows you to rush across rooms to kill off skeletons hanging at the back, something that whirlwind isn't able to do. However, Charge does destroy items which means that you will have to be extra careful if you want your mob drops. Charge is really fun and quite easy to use. Recommended race is Steve due to the slightly longer cooldowns of Charge. Shockwave Shockwave has insane raw damage. It easily outstrips every other ability in the game in terms of damage. It has a really short cooldown, allowing you to continue sending tremors to kill off all monsters. However, the downside is that it has a 1 square radius around you that you cannot hit with this skill. In addition to that, there are issues with height as well as you cannot send a shockwave up a slope, only down. This means that shockwave requires really good positioning to work. Clearing towers with shockwave is slightly more troublesome as you do not have a way to get rid of monsters swarming at the top of the ladders to a higher floor; what can be done to mitigate this is to instantly leap to the other side of the tower to spam shockwave. All in all, Shockwave, while requiring a little more work in terms of positioning, rewards the player greatly with immense power and satisfying ranged aoe. Recommended race is still Steve as you will need to absorb hits at the top of the ladder in towers. Bash Bash is quite a peculiar choice for an ability as it is a single target ability. However, what lets it be viable is its low cooldown, decent damage and very good knockback. The knockback helps you keep enemy swarms at bay. What really carries Bash is how it interacts with Intelligence. Intelligence gives Bash additional range and this is great as you don't need to be in melee range to Bash enemies. Because of Bash's interaction with Intelligence, running an elemental warrior with a wand seems most intuitive. This however creates a dilemma: at higher levels, wands start to really drain your mana. One way around this would be to instead equip a sword or bow with a lot of elemental modifiers (preferably a sword as it would not interrupt your skill usage with random arrow-firing). By holding down the right mouse button, you can clear swarms at a slower than average, but still decent, speed. Recommended races are Halfling and Steve. Lifesteal This build works off a lifesteal weapon called The Alternative Minimum Axe. It is complemented by Bastion, a chestplate that give lifesteal as well. The end result is that you have +15% Life Stolen per hit on your character. Couple this with Shockwave, an ability with immense power means that you can hit hard and heal fast which is really good. This build focuses on the stat Strength as that is what the axe scales off of and your gear will be movement speed oriented as Bastion has a heavy penalty of -80% Run/Walk Speed. Check the Warrior page for further explanation on building the character. Of course, this all begs the question, "How are you supposed to get Bastion and Alternative Minimum Axe on the get go?" Well, it's actually quite simple, all you have to do is play with another character and when they find Bastion and Alternative Minimum Axe, just go to your saves folder and duplicate that save file. Then you can go on the duplicated save file and Reroll the character to play from the start. This build is fun and quite unique. Another option from Alternative Minimum Axe would be Little Bow Peep as it gives higher life steal and scales off dexterity. The recommended race for this build would be a Dwarf. Ranger For the Ranger, I have tested all the abilities. Multishot is the most viable although it still performs quite poorly as it is a terribly weak version of Charged Bolts. Lightning Shot is basically a weaker and harder to use version of Lightning. Exploding Shot is an utter disaster as it has really low damage on a 5 second cooldown. Multishot Multishot lets you fire a lot of arrows all at once. It deals very good burst damage and there is a way to clear towers but it is very, very slow and is written down on the Ranger page. However, due to the way minecraft works there is a high possibilty of a lot of those arrows bouncing back to you, which kills you faster than a Lightning from a mage would. It is a semi-viable way of playing Ranger, but I wouldn't recommend playing it, unless you were seriously looking for a challenge. Recommended race is Elf.